1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cordless facsimile system, and in particular, to a method of recording a telephone conversation in the cordless facsimile system.
2. Description of the Related Art
A common telephone with an automatic telephone answering function can record a telephone conversation. However, an existing facsimile apparatus cannot record the telephone conversation. Therefore, there has been a demand for a facsimile apparatus capable of recording the telephone conversation. Furthermore, a recently developed cordless facsimile system also requires such a telephone conversation recording function.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,788,714 to Hashimoto entitled Remote Controlling Telephone Unit for Selectively Activating One of a Plurality of Devices discloses a remote control unit that controls at least one additional device such as a facsimile system through a telephone answering device. It is disclosed that the telephone answering device is engaged with telephone lines upon reception of a ringing signal, and an outgoing message and an instruction message are sent out. It is disclosed that a calling party can record an incoming message in a recorder in a telephone answering device if desired. It is further disclosed when calling party wishes to drive an additional device, a remote control signal corresponding to the desired additional device is sent in accordance with the instruction message.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,922,524 to Baba et al. entitled Facsimile System with a Voice Transmission Function disclose a facsimile communication method including a voice relay mode. It is disclosed that when the voice relay mode have been established, image information is first transmitted from a transmitter to a receiver and then a voice message arbitrarily created by an operator of the transmitter is also transmitted from the transmitter to the receiver, together with a telephone number of an addressee of the image information.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,200,830 to Imaizumi et al. entitled Facsimile Apparatus Capable of Receiving and Printing Multiple Kinds of Data in Accordance with a Predetermined Priority Order disclose a facsimile apparatus that has a first operating mode in which first data entered through an interface from an external unit is received in precedence over second data entered through a modem from other facsimile apparatus over a communication line, and a second operating mode in which the second data is received in precedence over the first data, and is operative to receive and print data in accordance with the mode of priority order set on a switch. It is disclosed that the apparatus is provided with the two sheet delivery ports so that print paper on which the first data is printed and print paper on which the second data is printed are delivered separately to the respective delivery ports. A printing means is disclosed which incorporates a sheet feed means, with print data being disclosed as being supplied by a controller.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,200,991 to Motoyanagi entitled Image Communication System Including a Mobile Telephone Set and a Facsimile Device, disclose an image communication apparatus in which a mobile telephone set of a cordless telephone device is connected with a facsimile device through a connector and in which the connection of a telephone line of the mobile telephone set with a communication unit of the facsimile device is controlled on the basis of the state of the connection and the state of a telephone line for facsimile communication. A connection cord for the facsimile device is disclosed as not being required to enable free movements of an operator and the devices.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,255,312 to Koshiishi entitled Facsimile Machine Connectable to Various Communication Equipments discloses a facsimile machine which is coupled to a telephone line and a telephone set, where the facsimile machine connects the telephone set to the telephone line in a telephone mode and disconnects the telephone set from the telephone line in a facsimile mode so as to use the telephone line as a communication line for a facsimile communication, and the facsimile machine is connectable to a communication equipment via an interface unit which is designed exclusively for the communication equipment.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,282,238 to Berland entitled Facsimile Radio Communication System discloses a communication system which enables conventional telephone-type facsimile apparatus to communicate over a conventional two-way voice radio communication system. The system is disclosed as including an interface unit which is connected to the facsimile apparatus and to the transceiver apparatus of the radio communication system. It is disclosed that the interface unit transmits and receives information over the radio system in the form of a series of data packets, each containing origin address, destination address, send sequence and check digit information. A telephone line interface is disclosed that connects to a demodulator, converting received audible tones into digital data, with the information being sent to a thermal printer which reproduces the image of the original document transmitted from a compatible facsimile transceiver.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,299,024 to Kafri entitled Method and Apparatus for Broadcasting and Receiving Broadcasted Information discloses a system for broadcasting and receiving broadcasted information, wherein a first fax or modem is connected through a transmitter interface to a radio transmitter and a second fax or modem is connected through a receiver interface to a radio receiver. It is disclosed that information to be broadcast is encoded by the first fax or modem, transmitted through the transmitter interface and broadcasted. One or more receivers it is disclosed capture the broadcasted information and transmit the captured information through their respective receiver interfaces to their respective second fax machines where the information is decoded and recorded.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,426,511 to Nagamoto entitled Facsimile System with Base Unit Connected to Wire Network and in Communication with Multiple Extensions Sets by Wire or Radio Transmission discloses a facsimile system which includes a base station connected to a wire network, and a plurality of extension sets connected to the base station through radio networks. The base station includes a network control unit for receiving an image signal received through the wire network, a printer for outputting an image corresponding to the image signal received by the network control unit, a control circuit for calling an extension set in response to a call signal received through the wire network, a switching circuit for connecting the wire network to the network control unit in response to a response signal transmitted from the called extension set, and a transceiver for receiving the image signal transmitted from the extension set and sending the image signal to the wire network. It is disclosed the extension set included an image sensor for scanning a document, a transceiver for transmitting the image signal output from the image sensor to the base station, an operation section for manually designating the start of facsimile reception, and an extension set control circuit for sending out the response signal to the base station when the start of facsimile reception is instructed.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,479,485 to Hayashi entitled Facsimile Apparatus Comprising Cordless Telephone Set discloses a facsimile apparatus incorporating a cordless telephone function including a base unit for receiving and transmitting a signal to and from a remote unit via a radio signal, and a facsimile communication device.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,519,763 to Namekawa et al. entitled Communication Apparatus with Wireless Intercommunication disclose a communication apparatus coupled to a telephone line including a base having a telephone portion, a fax portion including a fax modem, a first switch for switching the mode between fax and telephone, and a first wireless communication portion, and at least a cordless unit having a second wireless communication portion for communicating with the base, and a second fax portion including a recording/reading portion. A cordless phone it is disclosed can be further provided. It is disclosed that a cordless unit has a guidance portion for outputting a given message and if there is an extension call to another cordless unit in a fax mode, the other cordless unit transmits a control signal and the cordless unit outputs the message. It is disclosed that the wireless communication portion has multi-channels to provide a communication between cordless units even when a cordless unit receives a fax signal.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,608,545 to Kagawa entitled Facsimile Device and Communication Control Method Thereof discloses a facsimile device, which can be used with a portable telephone working on a built-in battery, having a voltage detecting section for detecting voltage of a battery of the portable telephone and a control section providing controls to inhibit facsimile communication depending on the voltage detected by the voltage detecting section when facsimile communication is executed with the portable telephone.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,699,171 to Minamizawa et al. entitled Facsimile Machine Having a Plurality of Own-Call-Numbers disclose a facsimile machine including a data obtaining device which obtains a plurality of sets of own-call-number data each set of which identifies a corresponding one of a plurality of different own call numbers allotted to the facsimile machine according to a common numbering rule, each of the different own call numbers identifying the facsimile machine from other facsimile machines to which other call numbers different from the own call numbers are allotted according to the common numbering rule, a plurality of memories which are related with the different own call numbers, respectively, and in which a plurality of batches of information are stored, respectively, and a transmitter which transmits, to one of the other facsimile machines, the batch of information stored in one of the memories which corresponds to one of the different own call numbers identified by one of the sets of own-call-number data obtained by the data obtaining device. Another facsimile machine is disclosed including, in addition to the data obtaining device, a plurality of memories related with the different own call numbers, respectively, and a receiver which receives a batch of image information from one of the other facsimile machines and stores a received batch of image information in one of the memories which corresponds to one own call number identified by one set of own-call-number data obtained by the data obtaining device.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,748,337 to Minamizawa entitled Facsimile Device Having a Printing Function discloses a facsimile device having a printer function, the facsimile device capable of receiving data from another facsimile device and from a data processing device. The facsimile device is disclosed as including a device for setting a priority operating mode, the priority operating mode setting one of a print priority mode and a facsimile priority mode, and a device for setting at least one time out period.